


When Destinies Meet

by StarlightExo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: It is my explanation for some game functions so wait, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Not in any way Canon, Slightly Confusing Plot but Not Really, cussing?, legend of zelda does not belong to me but I will mold it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightExo/pseuds/StarlightExo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the story of the life of Cassy James. The twists and turn of someone living before Skyloft began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

That is how everything begins isn’t it?

Well, not this story. This story begins with a bright light, shining down from the blazing sun up in a brilliant blue sky. 

This light shines upon a young girl, a girl destined to change the course of a whole peoples thoughts.

The name of this girl? Cassy James. A girl born into a world that would reject her, and send her out of their land.

This….is where her story begins.

Cassy was abandoned at a young age, her unnatural gold eyes scaring many people away. She resorted to only leaving her house, well, thats a bit too much. Her “house” was a small hovel she had built by herself after she learned it was vital for her survival. As I was saying, she only left her residence at night, when others refused to so much as look out their windows in fear of the monsters. This night was one of many moments throughout the girls life that led her to the life she could have. 

-Seven year Time Skip-

Cassy pulled her hood over her head and crawled out of her sad excuse for a home and began her nightly walk of the streets. She was wearing some rags she had found among some of the trash of one of the townsfolk, no one seemingly needing it aside from her, and proceeded to make herself some newer clothes. As the sun began to set, doors could be heard locking and windows being shut as she walked past the small houses that her “neighbors” resided in. Very few saw her walk by, but those who did froze. Cassy, in her short seven years had already made a name for herself amongst the residents of the town. Everyone feared her unnaturally gold eyes and her desire to adventure in the night. They called her The Witch with Golden Eyes. Many parents told their more rebellious children that if they were outside after dark, they would be captured by the Witch. Cassy didn’t much like these rumors but they kept people away from her for the most part.

Tonight was the night that changed. 

As she walked the streets, her bare feet tormented by the cold stones in which she walked over. Alas, she had gotten used to the lack of shoes, and could walk through the nearby forest without being injured. She followed her usual route to the woods and entered, the familiarness of the damp, heavy air filling her will courage as it always did. She set off, looking for a new place in the woods. Most of the paths were already known to her but she always was hungry for more, new areas to search. Tonight was especially quiet, most evenings were filled with the sounds of the native creatures. But today, that was not the case and this fact failed escape Cassy’s notice. She suddenly became very cautious and treaded lightly as she moved forward. Suddenly the sound of a branch breaking behind caused her to whip around, her bright eyes searching the darkness for the noise. As she searched she noticed a small movement and sneered “Who’s there..?”  


Silence remained for a matter of seconds before a man stepped out. He was donned in a skin tight white body suit, many diamond like cut outs along the fabric, and a long blood red cape behind him. He spoke. “What do we have here? A little child, all alone in the woods? What a shame” His mouth was smiling, but his eyes told a different tale, one much more dangerous. Cassy backed up, still in the best position to run. She kept her stance offensive and her eyes cold “Who are you?” as she spoke she noticed the man’s skin was a sort of concrete grey, this only enforced her own assumptions, this was the demon that had been terrorizing citizens. He chuckled, flipping is hair out of his face “My apologies, I’m never quite that rude, You can call me The Almighty and Powerful Lord Ghirahim, but Lord works just as well.” 

He paused, his eyes sweeping over the girl as he licked his lips “And who, might you be?” She gave a little smirk of her own, hoping her reputation had preceded her or things might not go the way she planned “You can call me…The Witch with Golden Eyes” The man froze for a second, trying to link the name with something, and suddenly he remembered “So you are the child from the town I’ve heard so much about…are the stories true?” Externally she kept up her confident facade while she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding “Depends, are you willing to find out?” The man let out another blood curdling laugh “Oh dear, it seems you have me in a corner” he paused, leaning against a nearby tree before he snapped his fingers and small diamonds flitted around him “Well….I’ll see you again” he let out a small laugh before he disappeared in a flurry of black, white and red diamonds. Cassy finally let herself relax, an enormous weight lifted off her chest. None but a second later she heard that same laugh from behind her and before she could even blink, she was out cold.


	2. Recruiting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassy has a little chat with a certain demon

When Cassy woke up, her vision was blurry for a few moments before memories flooded back. She quickly attempted to stand up but found herself chained to a chair, immediately, she began to struggle. After a while, it was obvious she had no current way of escaping. Soon, she stopped moving and a familiar laugh echoed through the chamber before Ghirahim reappeared. 

Her eyes narrowed instantly and she snarled, once again struggling. Ghirahim moved closer “Oh dear, why not use those fabled powers? Unless…” he faked a gasp “Did you lie to me?” Cassy smirked “Maybe I’m waiting for you to get close enough” Ghirahim faltered for a second “You’re bluffing” Cassy chuckled “What if I’m not?” This caused him to narrow his eyes “Enough playing around” He snapped his finger and a blade appeared in his hand and he held it to her neck “Escape, or die” Cassy gulped, not eyeing the blade for fear of moving. 

She then closed her eyes and let out a breath. She remained like this for a long while and Ghirahim quickly grew impatient “Do you want to die?” Cassy opened an eye “Shut up, I’m doing it” Ghirahim blanched “What? Sitting there doing nothing is this so feared power?” Cassy chuckled “It’s far too complicated for your mind to handle” Ghirahim fumed “Excuse me?! I am the Great Lord Ghirahim and I will not stand being talked to like that!” 

Cassy then opened both eyes “Magic done” Ghirahim blinked “What?” Cassy chuckled “It’s called…the ability to piss people off” Ghirahim snapped his finger and the sword disappeared, he then rubbed his temples “Dammit…..quite the mouth for someone so young..” Cassy smirked and relaxed as much as she could when she was chained down “Well? Impressed?” Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, casting her a dangerous look “Don’t get smart with me, I’m the only thing keeping you alive” Cassy raised an eyebrow “And why’s that?” Ghirahim groaned “You stupid Goddess’ Child!” 

He turned, punching the nearest wall and it shattered, falling into an abyss, which he pointed out to “Out there, are demons getting the first smell of human blood in Millenia! if it weren’t for me, they would be tearing you to bits!” Cassy didn’t waver “Why?” Ghirahim paused again “….I sensed a strong magic in those woods and it led to you, That’s why, now shut up, and SHOW ME YOUR MAGIC!” After his outburst he attempted to calm himself down before resealing that wall and looking at her “Well!?” 

Cassy bit her lip “Here’s the thing…..I have no idea what you’re talking about” Ghirahim chuckled, obviously very frustrated “Isn’t that just peachy!” He rubbed his temples again “You have seemingly unlimited power and can’t even use it?!” He kneeled down, holding his head before he looked up, an insane smile now dancing upon his white lips “How about I teach you?” 

Cassy narrowed her eyes, obviously wary “And why, would you do that?” Ghirahim smiled the sweetest he could, but it still ended up looking absolutely terrifying “Out of the goodness of my heart?” Cassy burst out laughing “That’s comedy gold coming from a demon” Ghirahim’s smile quickly fell “how about this then,You learn how to use magic, and I don’t let them” he pointed to the wall again “pick your corpse clean, deal?” Cassy’s laughter faded and she rolled her eyes before she sighed “…..Deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've pretty much just typed up another shitty chapter and I'm so sorry, I'm just trying to get this started down an okay path.


	3. What Can She Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassy has been training for a long time, ready to see what's next?

Cassy worked many days and nights, being ruthlessly trained by Ghirahim. That was the best way to teach magic apparently, without emotion, for if you are trained otherwise, your emotions would control your magic rather then your mind. Training days only got longer and longer, the demon giving no thought to the fact that Cassy may be magical, but she was still human. 

Days went by, then weeks, and months. After about what Cassy would consider a year (the time where they were was very different then on the surface) she was considered almost trained. She woke up and looked around her bland room and sighed before she smirked and jumped up, holding out her arms towards the walls. As she closed her eyes the walls became covered in a fine mist and she moved her hands. 

Whilst doing so, the walls began showing colors. Using the very depths of her imagination she forced out more magic and smokey tendrils left her fingers before gracefully touching the wall. For an instant, time seemed to freeze as it hit the wall, seconds later the entire room radiated with a sort of soft glow, the walls now covered in art that could rival the masters back where she used to live. Cassy nodded at her work and turned around before getting ready. 

She donned her usual training clothes, a loose, black body suit with a red belt down the middle and her dark grey cape, not unlike Ghirahim’s, and left her room, having tapped a wall and made a door to the hall. As she exited, she turned her head, wondering why Ghirahim was not waiting for her as he had always done. 

As in the forest, she froze, but this time she was ready as a hand was set on her shoulder. She turned around and held her hands in front of her and a blast of red smoke hit Ghirahim square in the chest, knocking him through a wall. Cassy smirked as a groan could be heard from the demon.

Ghirahim sat up, looking down at his now tattered body suit “You owe me a new outfit” he snapped a finger and with a flurry of diamonds a new one replaced the burnt one.

Cassy chuckled and walked over, offering him a hand, something she would have never done before this, and waited for him to take it.

With a sneer he accepted the hand up and brushed the dust off of him before walking back into the dimly lit hall and fixing the wall “Was that necessary?”

Cassy smirked “I don’t know, was it necessary to sneak up on me like that?”

Ghirahim sneered once more before he sighed “I guess not, I was testing you, but really, the red smoke? It’s like you want me to die”

Cassy raised an eyebrow “Well, nothing else would’ve left a mark” She chuckled and turned around walking towards their usual training room. 

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow “Where are you going?”

Cassy was confused at first and turned around pointing behind her “To the training room..?”

Ghirahim smirked “We have done all we can there, now's time for the application”

Cassy blinked before she realized “I get to use my magic on the surface!” 

Ghirahim nodded “We need to go the other way to reach the portal”

Cassy was giddy with glee. She twirled around and hugged Ghirahim tightly “I can’t wait!” She took off running down the hall and Ghirahim smirked before teleporting himself there.

As Cassy headed towards the end of the hall, she paused as she reached what appeared to be a mirror, something very rarely seen down here, many monsters so grotesque they don't want to see themselves. As she looked into it she saw how much she had changed over the last year. Ghirahim had explained that the more magic a body has the quicker it has to adapt. While she had only been here for a year, time on the surface had gone much quicker, Ghirahim had said it had been almost seven years up there. She pulled her hood down, seeing herself stand much taller, her dark black hair contrasting well with her still dark hair. She looked at least ten years older then when she had first come down here. She smiled and continued on, until she saw Ghirahim near a large door and smirked “You need to get more exercise”

Ghirahim scoffed “Why walk when you can teleport?”

Cassy smirked an evil smirk before she donned a blank face and Ghirahim was instantly wary. As Cassy spoke up he narrowed is eyes “It's because you’re getting pudgy”

Ghirahim gasped “I am most certainly not!”

Cassy burst out laughing, her earlier blank face dropping as Ghirahim sneered “it’s so much fun to mess with you Ghir”

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes “I never approved of that nickname and you know it”

Cassy chuckled “And thats why I call you it” 

Ghirahim rolled his eyes before turning to the large door. He reached out and pressed a golden coin to it, causing it to open. Cassy looked up as the enormous doors opened, her eyes filled curiosity. He merely rolled his eyes and ushered her through the door before anyone saw them.

Cassy looked around, before her eyes landed on him “Its changed so much since we came here…”

Ghirahim chuckled “That’s just because your magic has almost doubled and you can control it”

Cassy raised an eyebrow “that effects the room?”

Ghirahim nodded "The stronger the magic is the more it reflects off of the walls, causing the entire room to change, and we are both quite strong" and he motioned for her to step onto what seemed to be a crystal disc on the floor, easily fitting ten to fifteen people.

Cassy stepped up onto it and Ghirahim followed before he kneeled down to touch the ground and black smoke surrounded him “here goes nothing” 

A bright light flashed and the smoke around Cassy began absorbing her, preparing to teleport to another place and she smiled “I’m ready” 

Ghirahim nodded and closed his eyes before the smoke consumed both of them, teleporting them back to a very different surface then the one Cassy remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I didn't want to devote too many chapters to the beginning of the story so I skipped her training


	4. Returning to the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassy shows off some of her magic and reaches the end of training.

Cassy opened her eyes, wincing at the sudden light, She didn’t remember the light as she once had. Down below the surface your eyes adjusted to almost pitch blackness. She twirled around, smelling clean air and the forest for the first time in a year “I missed it so much..”

Ghirahim rolled his eyes “It’s much to bright, but at least there are monsters up here..” He sighed and grabbed Cassy’s arm before teleporting them to where a small group of monsters were living. 

Cassy blinked “You want me to fight them..? But…they’re so weak..”

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes “Don’t underestimate them for being low on magic, many foes I have faced had little to no magic but stood a chance at beating even you”

Cassy blanched “Oh goddess…” She sighed and walked forward, making a small explosion to draw the attention of the monsters to her. Immediately they ran at here, yelling out what seemed to be a native language and charging at her with swords. 

She quickly closed her eyes, letting her magic tell her what to do and she raised her palms up to the sky and within a second, the ground under the monsters began floating, before it compressed upon itself and crushed all the monsters. After they fell she held out her hand and they turned into purple smoke, whatever was left of their bodies was something she could use. Seeing some monster horns and scales she used her magic to put them in a compartment. 

She turned to Ghirahim “What next”

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, bringing another set of monster to them. The same thing happened almost immediately as it had before. They all rushed towards her but now there were large red monsters with giant wooden shields.

Cassy raised her hands again only to see orange smoke surround her. instantly she felt her magic drain and saw Ghirahim was the source “What the heck Ghir?!”

Ghirahim sucked out the last bit, a circle behind him containing her power “Fight them without Magic”

Cassy groaned and ran toward them, pivoting off of one foot and letting the other his one of the large monsters shields. It shattered the second she touched it, causing her to knock over the monster. As she turned him into smoke she jumped up and began ran at on of the smaller ones, punching him in the face and grabbing his sword, using it to finish him off, as well as the others. Afterwards, she looked at Ghirahim “There you go, Magic now?”

Ghirahim chuckled and let it flow back into her. he had been training her to fight both with and without magic, because some wizards out there could do as Ghirahim did and drain magic, hoping to make the defeat easier by handicapping their opponent.

Cassy brushed her cloak off and looked at him “What’s next?” 

Ghirahim smiled “How about demons?” 

Cassy smiled “Got any spares?” 

Ghirahim smirked and stretched his magic as far down below the surface as he could, bringing away some traitorous demons. As they saw Cassy, they changed into their strongest forms and ran at her. 

She jumped up, flipping over them before turning around and holding an arm out, the other one drawing back as if holding a bow, and a smokey tendril gained shape as she let go, peircing one of them. It et out an inhumane cry before falling and turning to smoke. The other three then began returning fire. 

Cassy quickly raised a shield before she closed her eyes. Red smoke moved out of her fingertips and as it reached the demons, it solidified and exploded. As the dust cleared, only piles of demon scales were left. 

Cassy turned and smiled at Ghirahim “How was th-“ she stopped mid-sentence as an arrow barely missed her head. She turned and sent her smoke out to find the shooter, huddling behind a tree, opposite the direction of the arrow. The smoke returned, carrying a villager. They let out a scream and began begging for their life.

Cassy groaned “You should have told me we were near a town..” She rubbed her temples and her hood fell. 

Suddenly the Villager perked up “The Golden Eyed Witch!”

Cassy flinched and looked at him “Where did you hear that name..?”

The villager was much more nervous now “My mother told me, when I was a child, that if I was out after dark the Golden Eyed Witch would get me!”

Cassy froze “….This is the village I’m from..Ghriahim, what are you playing at?”

Ghirahim smirked, his face donning a smile Cassy hadn’t seen since she was kidnapped “Your last test….Destroy your town”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm just trying to get to the interesting parts, my apologies.


	5. Demïse Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassy meets two new companions

Cassy’s eyes widened immensely “You want me to do what?”

Ghirahim smirked “The final test of your powers and strength, destroy those that shunned you and make them truly fear the golden eyed witch!” he laughed maniacally 

Cassy shook her head “Y-you’re insane! They may have treated me badly but that doesn’t mean they should die!”

Ghirahim shook his head “I was mistaken…you are not the one I was looking for..” he sighed “How boring” the frown quickly left and was replaced by a frightening smirk “Say goodbye to them” he snapped his fingers and the city went up in flames before he transported away.

Cassy whipped around and thrust her hands out, eyes closed and blue smoke billowed out of the tips of her fingers, the fire being quenched rapidly. She ran forward healing people with green smoke as she passed. After seeing that the majority of the townspeople were okay, she sat down, now drained of most of her magic. The magic here was harder to grasp then in the underground. 

A boy walked up to her, visibly shaking “D-did you set our town on fire..?”

Cassy blinked, obviously shocked “W-what? No!” she paused and sighed “A monster started the fire, I saved you” 

The boy’s eyes lit up “Was it a big monster!”

Cassy chuckled “Huge” She ruffled the boys hair before she stood up, most of her magic back now, and started on her way out of town. She was stopped by a mother, holding a child

“Thank you so much…I saw how you scared off the monster and saved the town…who are you?”

Cassy smiled slightly “I’m the Golden Eyed Witch” She pulled back her hood and the women gasped

“I’ve heard tales about you…didn’t you used to terrorize this town..?”

Cassy flinched and looked down “…No, they terrorized me” She turned and rushed out of town, leaving the women gaping. As Cassy reached the woods she was pleased to see that not much had changed in the layout of the landscape.

She reached the large waterfall that used to be her favorite place to go at night, the moon aways shone beautifully on the small pond the waterfall made. She sat down, glad she had brought all of her things, and set up a small camp, starting a fire with ease. 

As she went to lay down, a howl echoed through the woods around her and she jumped up, eyes squinted and surveying the area. As she turned around a large white wolf was standing there. It must have been at least three feet tall. She backed off, eyes meeting the wolves as she held out a hand, prepared to retaliate if it attacked. The wolf edged forward, sniffing her, it’s white fur shimmering in the light of the full moon. Cassy blinked and returned to her normal stance and reached out, petting the wolfs muzzle, it nudged her happily and sat down.

Cassy was utterly shocked that the large beast had taken a liking to her. She smiled and sat down, fishing some food from her bag and giving it to the wolf. As it was eating she sat down near the fire and closed her eyes, feeling out the magic of the world as Ghirahim had taught her. 

Just as she had closed her eyes she heard a growl, her eyes snapped open and s figure was approaching the camp, and the wolf had it’s ear back, and sharp canines bared against the new person. As the figure approached, Cassy shrouded them in a smoke.

The figure sighed “What is this all of a sudden..” In a voice obviously male, the stranger seemed entirely to focused on finding the light to be swayed by the fog, if anything, it spurred it on. As he got closer, Cassy seemed to lean towards seeing if the wolf could attack him. Only seconds later he exited the fog. 

The man was taller then Cassy, he had fire red hair and dark brown skin unlike anything Cassy had ever seen. As he laid his eyes on Cassy he smiled “The Golden Eyed Witch! I’ve been searching for you for ten years!” 

Cassy stood u, still quite wary, but no longer afraid, her hand planted softly on the back of her wolfs head. “Who are you and why were you looking for me?"

The man chuckled “My name is Demïse, I am a Gerudo, one of the only left, and I was searching you out because I saw you in a cave"

Cassy blinked “I’ve never been away from this town. Aside from the forest that is…What is a Gerudo?”

Demïse chuckled once again “Not in a cave I suppose, but painted on the wall with a prophecy, and the Gerudo are an ancient race that is linked directly with Hylia”

Cassy was still greatly confused and tilted her head “i’m part of a prophecy…?" Everything was getting more and more confusing, she also had never heard of Hylia…

Demïse could see that she was still confused “I will explain later, for now I’d like to ask that you come with me” 

Cassy smiled a bit “Can the wolf come with me?”

Demïse’s eyes widened “It is the white beast from the painting!”

Cassy smiled “I’ll take that as a yes”

She packed up her things and headed off with Demïse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demïse is not evil (yet)


	6. Entering Faron Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demïse and Cassy are on their journey to the Gerudo Desert

Cassy walked behind Demïse, her white wolf trailing beside her. She looked around, still quite unused to the terrain and magic flow of the overland. While she was walking, she failed to notice that Demïse had stopped and she bumped into him, falling back, a scowl on her face “You could have said something”

Demïse chuckled “I did, you just weren’t listening”

Cassy huffed and stood up, running her fingers through her hair, her hood down, and she looked around “So why did we stop”

Demïse then became more serious, his small smile dropping “We have reached Faron Woods….” His eyes surveyed the area, before he spoke “We need to travel through here, but we must be careful, a dragon lives here..”

Cassy’s eyes widened “A dragon! I want to meet it!” She quickly sent out her magic, it being much easier to use in this obviously magical place.

Demïse’s eyes widened “W-Wait, what?” He waved his arms “You’re alerting everyone of our locatio-“ He was cut of by a scream, and small red monsters ran at them and Demïse pulled out a sword, but before he could do anything, black smoke surrounded them and they collapsed onto the ground and purple smoke travelled back to Cassy

Cassy smirked “Don’t worry about fighting, I know how to defeat these guys” She then took off running towards a large tree, jumping and letting red smoke out of her feet, and shooting to the top of the tree, leaving Demïse speechless.

As Cassy reached the top, she landed softly and looked around, seeing a waterfall, that was where the magic was flowing from. She smirked and jumped off, and she could see the fear in Demïse’s as she almost hit the ground but red smoke plumed underneath Cassy and stopped her fall. She grabbed Demïse’s hand and ran towards the waterfall.

Demïse did his best to calm down “Where are we going..?” 

Cassy laughed loudly “I said I wanted to see the dragon and we will!” They approached a small symbol in the ground and it glowed as Cassy stepped on it and a wall disappeared, being forced away by the sheer force of Cassy’s magic. 

As they approached the waterfall, Cassy held out her hand and the waterfall parted, gently moving away and revealing a large door. Cassy reached out and touched the door gently and it glowed brightly, before it too faded. As Cassy walked in she saw a lake and she sighed, facing Demïse and touching his nose, a bubble formed around his head and Cassy pushed him in before doing the same to herself and diving underneath. 

Demïse freaked out for a second, holding his breath before he realized water wasn’t touching his face. “Huh..?”

 

Cassy chuckled “Air bubble, should last as long as this tunnel is, and in water it is really easy to maintain, just don’t burp or anything or it will pop.” She swam forward to a flat wall and blew open a small opening and swam through. Demïse followed.

They swam for a while and finally reached an opening in the roof, in which they swam up and the bubbles popped. Ahead of them there was a large blue dragon in a large vase. Cassy approached the sleeping beast.

Cassy reached out a hand and touched the bowl and it glowed, awakening the dragon. A roar echoed through the cavern, shaking the ground as the blue dragon rose from its sleeping form ”Who dares awake me?” 

Cassy dropped into a deep bow “I am known as the Golden Eyed Witch”

Demïse dropped into a bow as well “And I am Demïse, of the Gerudo”

The beast roared and rose from its, vase, blue scales shining in the light that shines through the cracks in the beautifully painted roof. Sharp turquoise eyes stared down at the two before sliding out of the vase.

Cassy rose slowly and held out a hand and blue smoke slowly left her fingers, wrapping around the dragon, this of course was seen as an attack and the beast roared, the building shaking before she realized that the smoke was healing her. 

The dragon narrowed her eyes “What did you do to me..?”

Cassy smiled “I only wish to help, I am Cassy, as I said, I have mastered the elements of the spirits and I noticed there was a wound in your magic, I wished only to stop the flow of magic leaving through your wound”

The dragon’s eyes seemed to soften “Thank you Noble Witch…I shall remember your name” She then turned to Demïse “Who did you say you were?”

Demïse bowed once again “Demïse, of the Gerudos”

With this, the beast roared again and they could feel the anger in the chamber “How dare you bring a servant of the dark into my sanctuary!” 

She lashed out and Demïse barely dodged “What on earth are you talking about..?”

Cassy held out her hands and light blue smoke billowed out of her hands, causing the dragon to fall into her deep slumber once again. Cassy returned her into her vase and turned to Demïse “What did she mean…servant of darkness..?”

Demïse seemed quite frightened still and shook his head “I have no idea what she meant..”

Cassy sighed “Well we should keep moving, where to next?”

Demïse sighed, trying to calm down “We need to head to Eldin Volcano after we leave the woods.”

Cassy nodded, and she flew them out of the temple, heading towards the largest volcano she could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassy speaks with the Eldin dragon

As she reached the area, she began having to avoid the eruptions and she landed quickly, having barely stopped herself from flying right into a wall of lava. She looked around “We will have to travel by ground now, if you get burnt let me know and I’ll heal you”

Demïse nodded and they trekked forwards.

As they walked they encountered small mole people, which seemed set on stealing all of their valuables “Give us your gold before we hafta drill it out of ya!”

Cassy dropped down into a defensive stance and held out a hand and magic forced left her fingers, hitting the vermin like a brick

“What the heck was that?” now they were far more frightened, no longer wishing to fight the two foreigners “Whatever…I doubt you had anything valuable anyways…”

Cassy chuckled “How about a silver rupee?”

The Moles whipped around “No way…”

Cassy smirked and pulled out a bag “I’ll give you three for a favor”

The moles sighed “What do you want?”

Cassy became serious once again “I would like to speak with the dragon of this land”

The mole laughed loudly “If you can get near it that is, you’d have to swim through Lava!”

Cassy’s eyes narrowed “Show me where”

The mole froze, shaking slightly he gulped “i-it’s the main volcano…there is an entrance on the south side..”

Cassy smiled and grabbed Demïse’s hand and ran off towards the largest volcano she could see.

As the approached an area of immense heat, cassy let out more smoke and it coated them “Freeze spell, if you leave it on to long I’ll just have to thaw you out…but this time I think you should wait out here..”

Demïse nodded “if we angered a Fire dragon..” he shivered and found a place to sit and Cassy jumped into the lava around the volcano, her speel allowing her to only feel slight warmth, not the blistering heat of the magma. She swam on, using magic to feel around until she found the entrance and swam in. As she broke for air she jumped out of the magma, cooling herself off quickly and releasing a lighter cooling spell so she wouldn’t freeze.

Cassy approached a large pile of rocks, or what seemed to be one, and tapped it. Within seconds a roar echoed out, once again shaking the temple. without even asking this time the dragon lashed out and Cassy barely dodged. 

Cassy quickly threw out her arms and a wall of Ice surrounded her and the dragon stilled

“Elemental Magic? That still exists?”

Cassy lowered the wall “More then Elemental…Smoke magic”

The dragon’s eyes seemed to sparkle “So you are the one I’ve heard so much about….”

Cassy raised an eyebrow “What are you talking about..? You’ve been in a thousand year sleep..”

The dragon chuckled “Hylia foretold your coming, I was just unaware it would be so soon”

Cassy nodded “Well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” she bowed down

The dragon looked away “Please don’t grovel…it is I who should bow to you Golden Eyed Witch”

Cassy smiled and stood tall “I was hoping I could claim some of your smoke?”

The dragon blinked “Some of my smoke? Please explain”

Cassy sighed “It sounds worse then it seems, but when beasts die I can extract the smoke out of the-“ at this the dragon froze “I’m not asking to kill you, but I can extract some smoke from one of your scales, after you I just need the lighting dragons smoke, these help to strengthen me so I can face the darkness”

The dragon still seemed wary but nodded “I will allow it….”

Cassy smiled and reached out touching on of his scales and then pulling back, a trail of red smoke following her fingertips. “Thank you great dragon.” She bowed and turned to leave 

“One last warning Golden Eyed witch…should you encounter a man with dark skin and fiery red hair…run…he is to be the darknesses champion”

Cassy blinked and nodded, not sure what he meant, and swam out of the lava, returning to her wolf and Demïse. “That went better then last time…but he said something strange…”

Demïse blinked “What was that..?

Cassy sighed “He said ‘should I encounter a man with dark skin and fiery red hair…run…he is to be the darknesses champion’ Any idea what this meant?”

Demïse blinked “fiery hair? sounds like a Gerudo…but darknesses champion? I don’t understand that at all….”

Cassy shrugged “Where to now?”

Demïse sighed “The most dangerous place as of yet….Lanaryu Desert”

Cassy sighed “Well, we best be off….oh, first I need to give those rupees to the moles!” She turned and ran back the way they came 

Demïse followed, as well as her wolf.

As Cassy reached where they had asked the moles to wait, a horrific laugh echoed through the area. She turned around, ready to fight “….Ghirahim”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the space between uploads, but I'm not sure if anyone is still keeping an eye on this soooooo....no regrets...?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

Ghirahim laughed “Isn’t this just peachy! The prophecy is coming true!” his laugh reached a point of pure insanity

Cassy flung out a hand and gold smoke billowed out, nailing Ghirahim in the chest and he let out a small scream of anger

“What the heck was that?” He was writhing slightly from the pain in his chest

Cassy smirked “Holy smoke” ((See what I did there)) She then let it flow out, engulfing Ghirahim in a large mass of it and grabbed Demïse, and setting him on her wolf before she sent them off with some air smoke, towards Lanaryu Desert, now facing Ghirahim.

He let out a chuckle, the golden smoke revealing a now completely black Ghirahim “You think you can defeat your teacher?”

Cassy chuckled “A teacher? you’re a monster, you shouldn’t drag that name through the mud!”

Ghirahim smirked “Well you’re dragging my reputation through the mud, you spineless wench!”

Cassy raised an eyebrow “Spineless eh?” she jumped forward and punched him in the chest with her bare fist, sending him flying. “How’s that for spineless!”  
Only seconds later, he came flying through the dust, sword in hand, slashing at Cassy’s chest

Cassy jumped back and jumped in the air, air smoke flowing from her feet as she lifted herself into the air, letting red smoke out of her hand and then green smoke. As they met they exploded around Ghirahim, giving Cassy time to fly away, after the wolf and Demïse. As she reached the desert, she began looking for the two, only to see a giant temple being constructed.

She landed and walked up to one of the small robots, tapping it on the shoulder. 

It whipped around “Another intruder?!” The robot seemed to sigh and held up hand and pulled out a small sword with electricity coursing through the weapon and Cassy shoved her hands out and yellow smoke blocked the blow and the robot seemed shocked and backed up “The chosen one?”

The robot freaked out and backed up before running for the head of the program, leaving Cassy stunned and quiet “……How does everyone know me….?” She sighed and began walking around, looking for Demïse and her wolf.

She approached what seemed to be a prison area and saw them being guarded by two robots, the wolf chained up and muzzled.

Cassy’s eyes narrowed and all colors of smoke surrounded her as she approached them “Release these two immediately or face the consequences” 

The two robots seemed to quiver and backed away, unlocking the cage.

Cassy walked forward and unbound the two, the smoke disappearing. She smiled “You okay Demïse?”

Demïse nodded sighing a bit “Sorry, they knocked me out and when I woke up we were tied up..”

Cassy chuckled “I forgive you, lets just g-“ The prison shut behind and her and she whipped around and narrowed her eyes “What. Are. You. Doing…?”

The robots quivered again and backed up “They asked us to lock you up until you can talk to the Great Dragon..”

Cassy snarled and walked forward touching the gate and the electricity coursed through her, and she tore the gate away, causing the robots to flee quickly.

She turned to the other two and Demïse gulped “Remind me never to fight you….”

Cassy smiled “I wouldn’t ever truly hurt you”

Unbeknownst to her, Ghirahim was listening, an evil plan brewing in his mind as he vanished.

Cassy walked towards the lair of the Great Desert Dragon. Once again she left Demïse outside with her wolf and entered the chamber.

The Dragon woke from its light slumber, the robots surrounding him “What brings a mortal to my domain…?” he paused, eyes widening “My apologies” He bowed his head and the robots followed suit.

Cassy chuckled “there really isn’t a need for the formalities, I assume you have heard from the Dragon of Eldin?”

The dragon nodded “I am aware you seek some of my smoke..I will allow it but don’t let anyone else know, they might think I have gone soft”

Cassy chuckled “My lips are sealed” She stepped forward, placing a hand on the dragons scales, doing her best to be gentle, she absorbed some from the dragon then backed away bowing “Thank you so much”

The dragon smiled “It is my pleasure to meet the maker of the golden future”

Cassy nodded and left, coming outside to see her wolf unconscious and Demïse gone. All that was left was a small crystal. Her eyes narrowed “Ghirahim…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, and just an FYI these events are important and you will see why in the future!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said none of this would be canon but it sort of will be sorry guys

Cassy shook her wolf awake and pet his head softly, calming him quickly before she tapped the wolf's back, using the same air smoke to get him to a safe place. She headed back to the woods in whence she had come from in the beginning.

As she approached the portal to the underland, she froze, seeing multiple demons surrounding a similar figure, Demïse. She narrowed her eyes, having seen he was chained, so he hadn’t betrayed her, merely been captured.

She smiled and stepped out of the shadows and sent holy smoke at the demons surrounding him and ran forward and grabbed Demïse, turning to run, only to hear the same laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

Ghirahim appeared and walked towards her, dispelling the decoy demons, replacing them with the real ones.

Cassy cursed under her breath “They wanted me to save you..”

Demïse was still unconscious, but seemed to be stirring slightly

Cassy set him against a tree and walked forward “What do you want Ghirahim?”

The flamboyant demon laughed once again "I want you dead, and I want the champion of darkness”

Cassy narrowed her eyes “Demïse is my friend, he would never join the dark!”

Ghirahim smirked “Oh really? He was just about to agree before you came”

Cassy shook her head “He would never..” She turned to look at him, eyes starting to fill with tears as she looked away “I will save him..” She closed her eyes and black smoke surrounded her, changing her features.

What used to be brown hair turned pitch black and her golden eyes glowed more then every. Her cape was replaced with a black silk one, her skin also turning black “Remember this trick Ghirahim..?”

Ghirahim seemed to be obviously afraid, now wary of fighting her “Fight her minions” He vanished, shimmering diamonds left in the air afterwards.

Cassy growled and leapt forward, tearing through the demons with ease and focusing once again, and in a black smoke Ghirahim reappeared.

Ghirahim let out a yelp “How did you do that..?”

Cassy smirked “I already got the smoke of the dragons”

Ghirahim’s eyes, already wide, seemed to open more, not even starting to mask his obvious fear “Why would they let you..?”

Cassy smirked “Seems they know of the prophecy as well” She grabbed him by the collar of his suit and held him off the ground, choking him “Now, leave me alone” she threw him, causing him to crash through an old building. 

She turned, black smoke leaking out of her as she reached Demïse. She helped him up, his consciousness slowly returning as she let smoke out of her feet, sending her to the last place she thought she needed to go. The Temple of Time to speak with the great Sheikah.

As they reached that part of the woods, Cassy saw her wolf was already there. She set Demïse down and walked up to the wolf “You know, I haven’t named you yet…..How about….Link?” 

The wolf seemed to accept the name, nuzzling her hand. 

She then turned to the large temple and to Demïse “You’re coming with me this time”

Demïse nodded, rubbing his eyes “Link should come too”

Cassy nodded and walked towards the Temple of Time. As she opened the large doors, she saw a young woman sitting on a pedestal. Cassy walked forward and once she was close enough, she dropped onto one knee “Oh Great One, I have come here to humbly ask for guidance”

The man looked up, a small smile on her face “Stand Hero, My name is Sheik, and you are Cassy aren’t you?”

Cassy looked up “None of the others knew my name….”  
Sheik smiled “Don’t worry, it is only because I had foreseen this meeting” He walked forward, avoiding looking at Demïse. 

Cassy smiled “I was only wondering what I must do from this point on”

Sheik seemed to ponder the thought, his eyes now falling on Demïse, no shock came to his face “I have seen two futures, one where Light and Dark fight together..” his face fell and his eyes darkened “and a bloody path where Darkness fight against the Light” He stepped towards Demïse “it will be your decision that chooses the path the world goes on”

Demïse seemed shocked “So I really was destined to be the champion of darkness..”

Cassy blinked “Wait…you knew..?”

Demïse sighed, looking dejected “I did, I just wanted to know if it was the only choice before I chose”

Sheik touched his forehead “I ask you to choose light, the demons would be sealed away and you would live a long life. If you face Cassy on the battlefield….you would both perish, in one way or another”

Cassy nodded, gulping “As long as you choose the path of light, I will not fight you”

Demïse nodded “I will do my best to pick the right path”

Cassy smiled and turned to Sheik “What do we need to do next?”

Sheik sighed “You must revisit the temples in the land you have traversed, and place the dragons smoke in the heart of each temple”

Cassy nodded “Let's go then”

Demïse nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for doing this to you guys, I've been trying to upload chapters quickly, some feedback would be great!


	10. Return to Eldin and Faron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassy fights Ghirahim again

As they reached Faron woods, once again, they headed towards the lair of the water dragon, and Cassy was able to part the water with ease and they walked through, finding a large cavern. 

Cassy’s eyes widened and she let out a low whistle and headed towards the statue in the middle and tapped it, her magic flowing through it and revealing a door at the top. 

The two walked up the long set of stairs and reached a door, it opened as Cassy approached it. They reached a small chamber and headed through, seeing where the smoke from the dragon was supposed to go. 

Cassy walked up and held out her hand, the blue smoke filling the pedestal and lighting on fire. She sighed and turned back to Demïse “I think I still have the power from the smoke though”

Demïse nodded “That’s great to know”

Cassy turned to leave but when they reached the previous chamber, a large robot was stationed. It turned around wielding four swords, a heart pumping on a cage in its chest. Cassy narrowed her eyes

With a shimmer, Ghirahim appeared “You may have placed that flame in the sacred room, but the prophecy will not come true if you do not place the others!” 

Cassy sighed “A Robot? Really?” she raced forward and plunged her hand into the cage and grabbed the mechanical heart and destroyed it. The robot fell before it could even process her attack. 

Cassy turned to Ghirahim “You know the only person who can beat me, so bring them in or stop wasting my time” she held a hand out and dropped the mechanical heart and walked past the stunned demon.

Demïse rushed after her, Link trailing behind them, pausing only to growl at Ghirahim before leaving.

Cassy left the temple and sighed “We should move on to Eldin” She started waling instead of the usual travel, confusing Demïse.

Demïse decided to speak up “Why are we walking?”

Cassy chuckled “We can fight monsters if we walk” she began running, hunting for some monsters. 

As they finally reached Eldin volcano days later, Demïse was exhausted, but Cassy and Link were fine. Cassy reached the temple of the dragon, once again waking him 

“You have returned to place the flame in the temple haven’t you?”

Cassy chuckled and nodded “It’s just past here isn’t it?”

The dragon nodded and moved out of the way revealing the entrance to the Fire Sanctuary.

Just as before, whenever Cassy approached a door, it would open. As the reached a room with magma on the ground, Cassy raced forward, ignoring the large monsters that rose from it, and heading through the door.

After a bit more traveling, they reached room where a pair dark Lizalfos appeared and Cassy groaned, sending a blast of holy smoke at them defeating them, allowing the door to open. They continued on until they reached the chamber near the pedestal, and Cassy froze for a second. 

Almost as if on cue, Ghirahim appeared, his skin littered with black, it seemingly crawling up his arms “I’m ready Cassy”

Cassy sighed and looked at Demïse and motioned for him to stand back for now, he did as he was asked. She stepped forwards and closed her eyes as she had before, gold smoke flowing out of her instead.

Ghirahim groaned “You know I hate you right?”

Cassy chuckled “I’m quite aware of your opinion of me Ghira” As the smoke wafted away from her, her hair was blonde and her eyes were the color of a shiny gold coin. Her skin pure white lined with gold. She leaped forward, golden blade appearing in her hand.

Ghirahim barely escaped her attack, still getting cut on his leg. He let out an animistic scream and started sending diamonds at Cassy, hoping to break her concentration.

Cassy, however, remained unfazed. She blocked the diamonds easily with her sword and leapt forward, slicing at Ghirahim’s chest, landing what would be a fatal attack on any normal human being.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes “You have won this battle but I will win the war” He vanished without another word and Cassy and Demïse carried on to the sacred chamber, once again placing the smoke in the pedestal, a bright flame burst forth. 

Cassy sighed and turned to Demïse “Now we need to go to Lanaryu” She rubbed her eyes “That’s the sand sea….”

Demïse nodded “Indeed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the tiny chapters


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn

As Cassy and Demïse reached the sand sea, they were confronted with quicksand being everywhere. Cassy groaned and closed her eyes, touching the sand and it seemed to crawl up her arm, her skin shimmering in the light.

Demïse watched in amazement, waiting to see what was happening to Cassy.

The sand had finally crawled up her arm and she stood up, holding it out, the sand then parting and the two walked through the gap. Her eyes were closed as she walked, Demïse and Link following closely.

After they reached the other end and she was faced with a building holding a large sand pit. Cassy tried to move the sand, but it wouldn't obey her control. The sand fell off of her arm and she let white smoke out of her arm and it blew the sand back. After a bit, it revealed a large scorpion and Cassy froze it immediately and blew away the rest of the sand. 

A door was revealed and she walked through it. A room was revealed and she smiled letting out the yellow smoke and it drifted through to the next room and was lit in the pedestal. She smiled and turned around only to see Demïse being held up by Ghirahim.

Ghirahim stuck out his tongue and the two disappeared.

Cassy growled “Dammit!” She sat down and closed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could. After a few seconds the two reappeared and Ghirahim growled.

“I really wish I hadn’t taught you that”

Cassy stomped forward “Take me instead”

Ghirahim’s mouth dropped open “You?” He seemed to like the idea “Alright”

Cassy smirked and then smiled, smoke pouring out of her body. It secretly went into Demïse, filling him with her magic. “I will leave Link here as well”

Ghirahim didn't seem to notice the magic flow out of her and put handcuffs on her that would sap her magic. He teleported them out, leaving Demïse and Link laying there. 

Ghirahim brought Cassy to a room and chained her down, pulling out a small blade “Are you ready to bleed for your sins?"

Cassy sighed and closed her eyes “Better get it started”

Ghirahim sliced along her arms, writing things like witch in the cuts. He was sure that when he was done, she would be on his side, one way or another. 

After he had sliced into her arms he summoned up a brand and smirked at her before he held her face tightly, bring the burning rod closer. He pressed the brand to her face and she let out a small shriek before she quieted herself. The diamonds were burned into her right eyes and she was left there to bleed and soak in her pain.

Cassy laid there biting her lip until it bled…this surely would allow Demïse to have a motive to be good…right?

-Back on the Surface-

Demïse woke up and he almost fell over, the feeling of all of the power Cassy held filling his body to the brim “….Wow….” He smiled and held out a hand as she had and smoke drifted out of his fingertips “Wait…Where’s Cassy!” He turned around searching for her wildly.

After a bit of struggle the magic inside of him seemed to speak, a blue figure forming out of the smoke. It bowed and then lifted it’s head “Demïse….I am Fi. I am the root of Cassy’s magic, and I am here to guide you in the rest of your journey. Do not Fret, Cassy is still alive…Ghirahim has her, but she gave herself up for you. I expect you to use this magic for good”

Demïse nodded and gulped, looking at the large wolf. “What do I need to do?”

Fi smiled and tapped his head “You must travel to another dimension”

Demïse blinked “Wait, seriously? Another Dimension?”

Fi nodded and she held out a winged arm and a portal opened. She pushed him through and followed. The land that was revealed was a land of shadows. 

-Back to the Dungeon-

Cassy woke up and found herself clothes in a black dress and her hair was now red. She jumped up and fell over in pain, looking down seeing a tattoo carved into her stomach. She growled and stood, holding her stomach.

Ghirahim entered and smiled “I see you’ve awakened” He looked at her arms, which we were once cut were now filled in with black. 

Cassy sighed “What next?”

Ghirahim smirked darkly “Time to show you off”

Cassy blinked an was about to talk when she was shoved out into a portal as well. She found herself in a dark shadowy world. She gasped “The Shadow Realm!”

Ghirahim nodded and led her to a chair in which she was chained down again. He stepped out in front of her “For your viewing and enjoyment….The Golden Eyed Witch, brought to her knees!” The crowd let out a thunderous applause “Now…I wish for you to see her as she is now. The one that struck fear into your hearts is gone…All that is left is a slave!”

The light shone on Cassy and she closed the eye she had left, wincing at the light. She heard yells and catcalls. She sneered and lifted her head up high “I am no slave of yours Ghirahim..” She closed her eyes and her skin shimmered. The last of her smoke appeared, skin now black, the tattoos white and the clothes replaced with a black body suit. She stood up smirked, hair white now and her only eye dark red “I am your worst nightmare”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me


	12. Into the Twilight

_ stands for what is going on with Cassy  
\- is for Demise

_Cassy had rendered everyone present speechless, and started chanting out a name “Midna, Midna, Midna!” Cassy looked to GHirahim, raising an eyebrow “What is the meaning of this?”

Ghriahim smirked “You have taken the form of the Twilitian Princess…Now they all praise you here”

Cassy chuckled and smirked holding a hand out and the crowd silenced “I am the one you call Midna….But I am more well known as the Golden Eyed Witch” She walked down the small stairway and the crowd parted silently, watching her “The one above….is Zant…He is your greatest enemy…Have fun” She spun around and exited the building, leaving the sound of Ghirahims screams behind.

-Demïse looked around, seeing Link had followed him, but was no longer white. The wolf had turned grey with multiple black designs on his back. Demïse stroked the wolfs head before turning to Fi. She too had transformed, now bright white with golden lines seemingly flowing through her skin

“Do not be alarmed, it is still Fi, just in the spirit form of this land. We must go to the lakes of this dark shadowed land and place a golden tear into the water, and a great spirit shall take form of the beast that has chosen that area.”

Demïse nodded, looking at Link, seeing he had gotten even bigger. He tested the wolf’s reaction and gently got onto his back. The wolf seemed unfazed “Let’s go then”

_Cassy continued on walking, finding herself in a large castle, ghost filling the area. She attempted to make contact but she was ignored. She reached a large chamber, seeing a room of symbols surrounding her 

“The Twilitian texts…” She reached out, touching them and they seemed to flow into her fingers. She froze, raising an eyebrow, and pressed her hand into the wall and it seemed to flow all into her. Her eyes widened “My magic is returning….it feels different though..” She exited the room, finally feeling full again since her magic had left her.

She reached the outdoors and entered a deserted town. She headed for the exit of the town but was stopped by a guard “You can’t leave the city ma’am, there are huge shadow beasts out there”

Cassy narrowed her eyes and shoved past him, walking until she saw a huge black beast. She chuckled “Is this the best you've got?” She reached out her hand and a large cannon rose out of the ground and blasted a large hole into the beast and black smoke drifted back towards her and she continued on, leaving the guard in horror.

-Demïse had finally reached the first lake. He turned to Fi “How do I get the Golden Tear?”

Fi reached an arm out and looked at Demïse “I need to bleed into the water”

Demïse blinked “a-alright..” he did as he had seen Cassy do before and summoned a sword. What used to be gold was now silver and red. Demïse gulped and grabbed Fi’s arm and sliced into her arm. 

Golden blood dripped into the water and after a second, a large beast rose from the water, the drops of blood forming a tear shape the beast seemed to be connected to. It then spoke up “Thank you for purifying this land” After the beast spoke it dropped into the water and the land around them seemed to shine for a moment and when the glare was gone it had been replaced with what looked like an alternate Faron Woods.

“That’s strange…” Demïse sighed and looked to Fi “Where now?”

Fi turned her head and blinked “Now we move on”

_Cassy had reached what seemed to be a wall of darkness. This hadn’t been there before so she touched it and was thrown back. Her eyes widened in fear and in a quick second the black shadows slipped away opening a hole and Cassy quickly ran through.

the second she reached the other side her body morphed. her red hair had shortened and she couldn’t see the color. Her skin was now very fair. She sighed “What is up with all of these transformations…” Her eyes was still burned away but her bangs seemed to cover the scars. 

She had also noticed that the tattoos were still all over her body but they no longer were words she could read “Maybe it was Twilitian….” She shrugged and continued on. As she walked she saw something that shouldn’t have been possible. She saw Demïse. She gasped and ran forward as fast as she could, trying to trail her wolf and the man. 

She was able to keep up to some extent and for once she was glad she was trained so rigorously. After a moment she reached a huge clearing and tripped. Due to the clothes that had been switched with her older ones, a mid-drift shirt and shorts, the fall hurt a lot.

-Fi had told him he was being trailed so when he reached the clearing, he had circled around the person. When they had tripped he had rode around and stopped in front of her “Who are you? Why are you following me?"

The person struggled but stood up brushing blonde hair out of her face “I’m…C-Cassy…”She collapsed.

Demïse was shocked “No way..Fi, is that true?”

Fi shrugged “We went through dramatic transformations so she might of as well have gone through it...but the scars seem permanent…”

Demïse turned her over and brushed the bangs out of her face to reveal the brand on her face “Ghirahim!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me


	13. Driving the Wedge into the Shadow Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassy and Demïse argue for the first time....but not the last.

Demïse was furious. Fi, while mostly emotionless, seemed to be bursting from the seams with anger. He picked Cassy up and set her down somewhere more comfortable “What do I do Fi?”

Fi tried to calm down “We must continue moving….revenge will come later” Fi looked at Link and he trotted over. Fi touched his back and a small bed appeared and Fi set Cassy there “As much as I hate it…We can’t wait for her to recover.”

Demïse sighed “We have to find the other lakes….” 

Fi nodded and they started the long walk to the next light spirit, Faron.

After a day or two, they finally reached the monster ridden forest. Soon after the arrived, Cassy jumped up and reached out to the wall. She was sucked through, leaving Demïse speechless. But seconds later the wall opened, letting Demïse and Fi in. 

Cassy was now once again in her alternate form. Her skin had changed and a mask covered the side of her face with the brand “Welcome to Twilight”

Fi was amused “So in this realm you take the form of the princess…interesting…"

Demïse blinked “What's so special about that?”

Fi smiled gently “Just wait"

Demïse sighed “If you say so….” The continued on, Cassy seemingly knowing exactly where they were going.

Cassy finally reached the lake. She turned around and tapped the water. black smoke seemed to be sucked out of the water and she turned toFi “The water has been ridden of beasts, add the golden tear”

Demïse did as he had before and the whole area once again turned bright, this time Cassy was still conscious, now in her other form again. She turned to the other two “You look strange…”

Demïse chuckled “you're telling us….”

Cassy blinked “What, I changed races?"

Demïse blinked and finally looked at himself and noticed he had a much lighter completion “Dear goddesses….."

Cassy smirked “Took you long enough” 

Demïse seemed to notice something was off about Cassy “…Are you alright?”

Cassy chuckled “Ah yes, being tortured by a demon and branded is just the best fun a person can have and totally helps them keep faith in their friends”

Demïse flinched “I wanted to come save you but Fi insisted we move on..”

Fi nodded “I’m sorry M’lady. I wish only for the prophecy to be foiled and for the light to once again shine on this land”

Cassy sighed and rubbed her temples “I-I understand…you just did your job, it wasn’t personal. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to move on”

Fi held out an arm “M’lady, you mustn’t go, we need you to open the other portals to the shadows realms”

Cassy blinked “And you assume I know how to do that? News flash I don-“

Fi once again held up a hand “You have before, that’s how we got here. When your fainted body came close to the barrier, you stated up and jumped through with ease. I believe that is why you were made into that form while you are here.”

Cassy groaned “Can’t you see I’m a bit preoccupied trying to defeat Ghirahim, or Zant whatever he is?!”

Demïse stepped forward “There is no need to speak to her that way. She has helped us out so much already. As you said before, she’s just doing her job. You should do yours”

Cassy was shocked, mouth agape with shock “Me? Do my job? That is what I have been doing the instant since I walked away from Ghirahims dark ways. Don't you talk to me about my job, Mister Warrior of Darkness!”

Demïse flinched back at the name “……I won't ever become that person….” He turned and ran, leaving Cassy and Fi shocked in their own ways.

Cassy growled “So what? He gets a little upset and gets to walk away, while I'm tortured an-"

Fi was seemingly angry again and interrupted her “….Stop talking” She turned and floated after Demïse.

Once again Cassy was alone. She turned to Link and held out a hand. Surprisingly he turned his head away and ran after Demïse and Fi "Oh great…alone in the world of shadows...some friends…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I'm not creative but I want conflict


	14. Chapter 14

Cassy trudged through the forest, kicking a rock out of her way every once and a while. She was so pissed right now. They all just left her! She turned and punched a tree, setting the rubble on fire as she sat down “I’ll just get him on my own…” 

With that the forest went completely silent. Cassy froze, adrenaline now pumping through her veins….how could a forest so loud….become to quiet….She stood up as slowly as she could, ready for a battle. A roar tore through the forest and she could feel the ground quake.

She quickly scaled a tree and looked around, wondering what was happening. In the distance she saw a large black shadow monster moving her direction. She gulped and jumped down, running as fast as she could. 

The roars only got louder and the rumbling had escalated into what she would consider small earthquakes. In a moment of silence, she had thought she was safe, but then she tripped, landing with a thud and a yelp. 

The beast quickly caught up. As is neared his it exploded into a large entity made of smoke and Cassy breathed it in, not by choice. As it entered her lungs tattoos dripped down her arms, covering her in so much black you swear it was her natural skin tone. 

Cassy laid on the ground unconscious.

In the shadows, someone turned and ran.

Demïse found himself sitting on a tree stump, holding his head in his face before Fi tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and smiled sadly “Hello Fi…” 

Fi hovered there “She didn’t mean it….she’s just emotionally unstable due to being raised by a demon”

Demïse blinked “Wait..what? Raised by a demon?”

Fi nodded “As a child she was abandoned due to her unnatural features. The city shunned her, and when a dashing man came along promising to help make her a hero some day, she at it up. Of course that demon taught her everything she knows, but she’s still stronger then him. That’s why….i am almost positive that she is the Dark Warrior.”

Demïse’s eyes only widened more “But the red hair…”

Fi sighed “When she goes to different dimensions she takes on the appearance of someone powerful, Here she is the Princess of Shadows. I assure you in the next world she will become one again. This would also allow the possibility that she is the princess of the darkness.”

Demïse groaned and stood up “Well, we need to get back to her then! Someone might trick her again…”

Fi tilted her head “Are you ready to forgive her?”

Demïse looked to the side “that doesn’t matter. We need to help the universes, I’ll forgive her later.”

Demïse turned and headed back the way they went. Link and Fi trailing behind him.

Cassy groaned and sat up, a throbbing migraine pounding at her skull. She, at the time, had forgotten what had happened. She stood and leaned against a tree, trying to keep herself standing.

Demïse quickly reached the area they had left Cassy, but instead of seeing her…he saw someone covered in tattoos and red hair. 

Cassy looked up, vision blurry, and saw the three “D-Demïse…..” She collapsed again and Demïse ran forward, catching her, and looking to Fi “What happened to her?”

Fi was shaking “…She absorbed the Three fragments of Shadow…That isn’t good. We have to place them in the temples in order to save her life.”

Demïse sighed “Let’s get started….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I couldn't update more often, or even make it longer


	15. Trouble Brewing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I didn't have a computer to type or post on, here's an overdue chapter!

Demïse and Fi carried Cassy with them, Demïse still somewhat agitated at what had happened between them. 

She was so powerful, He would absolutely hate to have to fight her some day, but according to the legends, they were destined to clash swords. The difference was that the next mural had not been painted…He had no idea who would win. 

Cassy began to slowly wake up, her half opened eyes making contact with Demïse’s. She jumped up, staggering as she tried to get away 

“What on earth could you possibly want with me Demïse?” she sneered  
Fi floated forward “You shall not speak to him that way, he is trying to save you after everything you did!”

Cassy groaned and sneered still “What in Skyloft are you talking about Fi?”  
Fi smirked slightly “You absorbed the three fragments of Shadow, if we don't extract them and place them somewhere holy, you will become a slaughtering beast”  
Cassy gulped and sighed “Fine, Where do we need to go?”

Fi blinked and looked around “It would be wise to start in the Temple of Forest, then we can move on to the Temple of Fire, and lastly the temple of Water”  
Cassy nodded and then continued walking, both Demïse and Fi looked at each other “Where are you going?”

Cassy smirked “I know where the Forest Temple is, A monkey led me there”   
Demïse blinked “Are you sure you don’t have a head injury?”  
Cassy laughed sarcastically “Ha Ha, Just follow me” She continued walking, and the other two reluctantly followed. 

An hour later Cassy laughed loudly and pointed “I told you that it was this way!”  
Demïse groaned, he would never hear the end of this one.  
Cassy walked up the front steps and, instead of finding a key, she blasted the door open and entered. 

Demïse entered and watched as Cassy totally blasted through the walls, ignoring everything that had been set up to keep intruders out. As they reached the back of the temple, Demïse looked back and saw a clear tunnel blasted through walls “Doesn’t this kind of destroy the point of locking it away?”

Cassy chuckled “Please, I can fix this no problem” She continued on until she reached a room with tall pillars in a circle “This place holy enough?”

Fi looked around and shrugged “I would prefer a fountain, but this works” Fi faced Cassy and reached out an arm and it started glowing, and suddenly a piece of black armor came out of Cassy’s chest, and was surrounded by golden light as she closed into a golden chest “Perfect”

Cassy blinked and collapsed, Demïse leaped forward and caught her, looking at Fi

Fi merely shrugged “It is extremely taxing to remove such darkness. Now her transformation is delayed, we must move to the next temple, I will take us there” She closed her eyes and they all shimmered before being teleported to the next temple 

Demïse had a momentary heart attack “You never said you could do that…”

Fi chuckled “By removing the darkness, my magic will slowly gain power, it was made so by the goddess. The more Evil I purge, the more power I regain” She gave Demïse a look that suggested she wouldn’t elaborate on the idea.

Demïse sighed and set Cassy down “Let’s get this over with”

Fi did as she had done before, removing another piece of the darkness. With this, Cassy’s body spasmed, and her skin began to return to its natural color.

Fi sighed “We should let her rest before the last shred, otherwise she WILL die”

Demïse blinked “Wait, seriously, this could kill her? Why are you so casual?”

Fi sighed “It’s because she’s the warrior of darkness, that much is definitely true, so it would be better if she survived and stayed good, but if she were to, say, die, it would only ensure that the strongest person, aside from the Goddess, could not cause any trouble”

Demïse gaped “Are you kidding me?” he chuckled, still very rattled “If she is so strong, isn’t she an asset to have on our side?”

Fi smiled, but it did not reach her glassy blue eyes “She also is an asset to the Dark, and destiny, is nothing to joke about”

Demïse groaned and sat down “Whatever, we can’t remove the darkness yet, but we can get there for when she wakes up”

Fi shrugged and in a second they were there “This power is so nice to feel again…it is a shame that she is stronger then me, maybe if we swapped powers the Goddess would favor me the way she favors Cassy…”

Demïse blinked “What?”

Fi looked up “Nothing, just thinking out loud”

Demïse narrowed his eyes “You sure?” 

Before Fi could answer Cassy groaned and sat up “Holy shit…that was worse then training with Ghira-“ she paused and looked at the to, and then around “Where am I?”

Fi spoke up before Demïse could spill the ‘you could have died’ bomb “We are at the final temple, I am going to remove the last part of the darkness” 

Cassy narrowed her eyes, there was something almost…hungry in Fi’s eyes…she held out her hand and froze Fi before she extracted the darkness and did as Fi had done the first time, only she didn’t faint that time 

Cassy turned to Demïse “What is up with her? How did we get here so fast?”

Demïse gulped and looked at the form of Fi frozen in a thick block of ice “Well….apparently she had her powers cut off by the Goddess…and the more evil she banishes, especially such dark magic, the more of her own power she regains…she also muttered something about the Goddess favoring you because of your power, be careful with her..”

Cassy nodded and thawed Fi “Wow, I can’t believe I got the darkness out by myself”

Fi blinked, her eyes hiding anger behind a facade of absolute anger “Ah…I see…that’s…great…Well, we should move on, to the next dimension now that the darkness has been sealed….”

Cassy nodded and tossed a look at Demïse, suggesting he should not mention their conversation and he gulped “Yeah, let’s go….”


	16. The Beginning of the End

Fi turned to them both and held out a hand, both flinched, due to recent events, but the only thing that happened was that a large portal opened behind them “This realm is….against magic, so I would suggest not using it in Hyrule”

Demïse blinked “Why does that sound so familiar?”

Fi sighed “Don’t either of you know anything? Gerudo’s are from Hyrule, they used to reside in the desert there…” 

Demïse blinked “Will they…..attack me?”

Fi shrugged “No idea, your Gerudo tribe has a lot more men then this one. At this time, in order to stem the chances of the dark one, the Goddes sent three lesser goddesses to this land and they did…questionable things…”

Cassy raised an eyebrow “What kind of questionable things?”

Fi sighed “Faron cursed a small village to never grow up…so they couldn’t have children…Din turned a tribe of peaceful people into rocks…they are still alive though, not to mention the women of the tribe were turned into fish people…they hated each other so much they wouldn’t mate…Then finally Lanaryu made it so Gerudos could only have a male ever thousand years…..”

Cassy gaped “The Goddess let them do such retched things?”

Fi nodded “The Goddesses were punished by having their bodies turned into those of the Dragons…They were banished from tis land, that is why the Dragons know so much…the curses were never lifted…so they all have a deep hatred for magic, even those that don’t remember” 

Cassy sighed and they all walked through the portal.

As they reached the other dimension , it became increasingly obvious where everything was

Cassy chuckled “Let me guess….Volcano, Giant tree, and the huge Desert?”

Fi nodded “We should head to the tree first…he is very wise”

Cassy blinked “Wait…wise?”

Demïse also looked confused “He’s…..alive..?”

Fi nodded “He was the leader of the town of children, he was ‘Punished’ for trying to disobey the Goddesses and now has to watch over them for the rest of eternity…”

Cassy sneered “Those bitches!”

Fi snapped “Don’t talk of them that way, they are still above you”

Cassy chuckled “Didn’t seem to above me when I removed that darkness that they couldn’t protect”

Fi sneered, the epic still tender from earlier

Cassy then jumped up, her boots catching on fire, it quickly turning blue and she flew to the tree. 

Both Fi and Demïse sighed and began the long walk that was part of the package idea of working with someone as powerful as Cassy.

Cassy reached the tree and landed a bit away, easily killing a small plant that tried to bite her. She reached the tree and blinked…it had a mans face… “Um…Excuse me…sir..?”

The tree opened his eyes and blinked “Who on earth are you…are you from the castle town?”

Cassy blinked “Yes…..I was asked to come….inspect the temple inside of you…make sure no..magic is going on it there..”

The tree chuckled “Well if you insist…” he opened his mouth and Cassy entered “I brought some friends with me….a blue lady and a brown guy” She entered.

Demïse and Fi were not far behind and just saw the entrance and entered.

Cassy waited inside for them “Slowpokes!” she ran forward using as little magic as possible to open the doors and reach the end. She reached a room at the end and looked around “Well….no darkness here”

Fi blinked “It disappeared…that’s quite strange…Cassy quick go the the other temples and create some sort of..protector for the temple just in case, the tree will be fine for now”

Cassy nodded and in a blink she was at the fire temple. Once again there was nothing here, except a couple small lizards. She smirked and reached her hands out and the lizards grew quickly, now covered in armor and holding swords.They looked at her and moved out, going to different stations to guard the area. 

She then reached down and grabbed the last lizard and it then grew, becoming a large dragon and burrowing into the ground “That should be good…” She then teleported to the desert and she looked at the temple in the distance…it was too obvious….she blew some air out of her mouth and a large sandstorm, a cursed one, began brewing. 

That would keep people out unless they found something…She smirked, she had felt the presence of magical items left around, a magnifying glass in the closet of the turned purple and granted the ability to see, and many other things appeared.

She smirked and headed to the temple, knowing the way. Once she reached the end, she used her magic to leave a faceless version of herself to stay and that could only be visible through the magic glass.

Once she entered the temple she left many things that would turn away people so only someone chosen by the Goddess could enter and find the light arrow at the end…She ignored the murals until she saw someone of her likeness….but it was not on the side of the light…it was on the dark side…

She shook her head and teleported back to the place they had come from, waiting for Fi and Demïse to show up. After a short period of time, they did show up.

Demïse blinked “They are guarded?”

Cassy nodded “By the finest guards, lizards and a dragon in the fire temple and a sandstorm that only one item can see through, and a frick ton of puzzles”

Fi groaned “That’s going to be a pain for whoever has to go through it…”

Cassy nodded “Indeed” She then turned and sighed “Where to next?”

Fi sighed “I guess it’s time to go to the final temple…it is one of time…”

Cassy nodded and before Fi could open a portal, Cassy did, and she jumped through.

Fi groaned and looked at Demïse “This is getting annoying…” they both walked through as well.

Cassy was faced with a large temple and a large pit. Cassy smirked “I know how to protect this place!” She grabbed a worm off of the ground and threw it into the pit, landing in the bottom. it grew into a large silver beast and was then sucked into a hole and sealed away. 

Fi showed up afterwards “What is this magic?”

Cassy chuckled “Thats my protection for this place!”

Demïse blinked “Wait..Seriously?”

Cassy nodded and entered the temple, looking around and she blinked “Wait….how is the chosen one going to get around?”

Fi blinked “He should get powers….I think…”

Cassy groaned and walked up the stairs and kneeled down touching her hand to the ground. A large block of the flooring rose and started to have purple lines going around, designing it “There, a door that can be used to go the place he needs to the most”

She then blinked “Wait! Idea!” she teleported away leaving Demïse and Fi absolutely confused.

Fi spoke up after a while “ How does she have so much magic…?”  
Demïse shrugged “Heck if I know…”

Cassy returned “I placed another one at the sand temple in this dimension!” She smiled and the block slid back into the ground “We need someone else to be here though….” She walked out side and flew around until she found a village on the surface. She reached the entrance and landed softly.

One of the villagers, a women about Cassy’s age held out a hand “What do you want?”

Cassy smiled and held out a hand “How would you like to be protectors of the Goddess?”

The woman blinked “You are being serious?”

Cassy nodded “I shall call you the Shiekah!” She then closed her eyes and blue magic left her body and reached all of the members of the village “You now have enough magic to protect the temple” They were teleported there in an instant and Demïse almost fainted 

The woman smiled “What is your name, oh great one?”

Cassy chuckled “I’m not the Goddess, I’m just giving her a helping hand, the name is Cassy though”

The woman nodded “My name is Impa, thank you for the magic, we will protect this place with out lives”

Cassy nodded “If it ever gets too hard, go down to the pit and pull out the spike in the ground, a large holy beast will help you”

Impa nodded “Thank you”

Cassy turned to a furious Fi and a scared Demïse “Anything you two want to tell me?”

Fi blinked “What on earth could you be talking about?”

Demïse turned to Fi and whispered “Was that last temple Gerudo?”

Fi nodded 

Demïse groaned “I found the mural of the dark on in a Gerudo temple you dolt!”

Fi froze “…..I suppose you have seen the mural in the other dimension haven’t you….”

Cassy nodded and teleported the the a more deserted part of the forest “When were you going to tell me I was going to be the evil?”

Fi shook her head “It isn’t destined…not yet…”

Cassy groaned and turned, punching a tree, sending it flying “What do you mean?! I still want to know!”  
Demïse reached out a hand and Cassy smacked it away “and you! We told you immediately that you could have been evil, why couldn’t you have done that when I froze Fi?”

Fi blinked “wait…..you froze me?”

Cassy chuckled “and you stole some of my magic with every piece of dark you took out”

Fi gulped “You noticed?”

Cassy nodded “The second I woke up, you had gotten stronger and I felt weaker, of course I noticed”

Fi growled “And so what? The goddess isn’t going to anything about it!”

Cassy smirked “But I will” She reached out a hand and Fi collapsed, her slightly blue skin turning fully blue, and taking the human features away. It was harder to notice but she could no longer walk on the ground, and she was less then tangible. Cassy grabbed her sword and Fi melded into it “ Now for my magic back” 

Cassy cut herself slightly on the blade and blue magic poured from it like a river and she let out a sigh “She’s been stealing my magic since we met….tha-“ 

Demïse took the sword from her “Fi? Can you hear me?”

In a flash of light, Fi came out of the sword “Very clever Cassy, binding my soul to the sword you use”

Cassy smirked and sheathed the sword and Fi disappeared “That’s better..” She turned to Demïse “I’ll be right back…I need put this in safe keeping..” 

She disappeared and reappeared minutes later, the sword now gone “All taken Care of…”

Demïse groaned “What did you do to her?”

Cassy smirked “I hid her and left a spell so when the Hero is needed she will assist him”

Demïse sighed “What now..?”

Cassy shrugged “We wait until we are needed I suppose” She turned to walk away and she felt a sword go through her back and saw it exit through her stomach.

Demïse felt a tear roll down his face “You’ve become the Darkness…”

Cassy let out a shriek and moved forward, the sword exiting her body and she slumped forward, a blue light emitting from her. She stood up after a few seconds “You…You….Traitor!” She turned around, her skin black and her eyes red, and Demïse was blasted back by an unimaginably strong magic. 

Cassy teleported away and Demïse didn’t see her again….not until that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me


	17. Paths Diverge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets mixed up. It seems the string of fate is not as obscure as it seems.

Demïse woke up with a throbbing pain..well…everywhere. He vaguely remembered what he had done. He sighed “I messed up didn’t I….” 

He stood up and shook the dirt off. He found himself in a dark place. 

His eyes widened as he realized he was chained up “Oh no…”

With a sinister chuckle, a man unknown to Demïse entered the room and sauntered up to him “Hello Warrior of Light, I can’t wait to break you”

Demïse struggled as much as he could before his vision went black.

Demïse woke up in a barren land. He began walking around, seeing ruin in all of the realms they had fought so hard to protect. He let out a cry as he saw Cassy impaled, blood dripping from her forehead as well as the wound.

He turned to run away and came face to face with FI “Oh thank the Goddess, I thought I would never see you aga-“ A sword flew out of nowhere and stabbed Demïse in the chest. 

A Cheshire smile was painted on Fi’s usually bank face “You did this….you weren’t strong enough to defeat Cassy, so the Goddess gave me my power back…I guess I should thank you” Her voice was still as dainty as ever, but instead of feeling like silk, her voice felt like tiny shards of glass, continuously stabbing him.

Demïse felt his heart start racing “There’s no way you would betray the Goddess..”

Fi smirked “There is no Goddess anymore, you killed her” She pointed a bloody hand at Cassy “Thanks for saving me the trouble sweetheart”

Demïse awoke with sweat covering him, and he let out a small whine. Of course it was fake, all the others before had been too…but it was always a similar message, Cassy was the Goddess, and Fi was the true Warrior of Darkness…. Demïse didn’t know who to believe anymore…if only he was strong enough….

Ghirahim entered the room chuckling “Want to get stronger, eh?” He laughed his hideous laugh “I can help you know….release your inner strength….as I did with Cassy”

At this point Demïse had forgotten all about the wretched stories she had told him about training with Ghirahim, and nodded his head “I will defeat her….No matter the cost….”

Ghirahim chuckled and Demïse passed out once again “He will be my champion….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~In Skyloft~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassy cloaked herself in a robe, her skin permanently black, and her eyes still far too gold to be show normally. She saw a crowd near the edge and walked over to investigate, seeing a small boy, one all too familiar, jump off the edge and get caught quickly by a large red bird. 

Cassy smirked….He was the hero…..She turned and headed to the graveyard. A man stood there “So you’re the one they all talk about….the Golden Eyed Witch”

Cassy growled and turned to the man “Excuse me?”

He chuckled “You’re prettier then I’d paint a monster, heck, you almost look normal, if you ignore that hideous colorage…”

With a flash the man was turned into a hideous beast “Try not to break all the mirrors in the town…this can only be remedied by the kindness of the Hero” The man let an ungodly roar and ran off.

Cassy sighed and sat down in front of a grave….She had spent all of her time here searching down her mother, and had finally found her…but she no longer remembered Cassy, her new child was a small girl with long beautiful golden hair, much like Cassy’s eyes….Zelda…

She stood up and ran the edge, scaring a few people off, her eyes meeting Link’s as she jumped of and let out a high pitched whistle and a larg red, with black highlights Loftwing caught her and she flew off. 

Link had looked up as he saw other people jump back. He was just barely missed by a mysterious woman jumping off the edge and landing on a bird much larger and rarer then even his own Red Loftwing.

Cassy reached the cloud layer and jumped off her bird. She held out a hand and the clouds parted enough for her to fit through and as she neared the ground near the temple of time, As she approached she saw Demïse standing over numerous corpses, and facing now towards another.

Of course he would come here and kill her protectors. Cassy leapt forward and touched her hand to Demise’s back and threw him out, watching him fall into the pit. Cassy quickly healed the living Sheikah, and raced after Demïse. 

Cassy jumped down and watched as he opened the seal on her holy beast. She growled and blasted him back “Whether or not you believe I am evil, I will leave these beasts, they were meant to ai the Hero whenever he is needed, they no longer listen to me!”

Demïse growled “How do I know I can trust you, you scum!?” 

Cassy blanched “I’m the scum? You just killed innocent people and freed my monster prematurely!” She raised a hand and tried to reseal her monster but Demïse leapt forward, knocking her over. She kicked him off of her and jumped up, using a surge of her magic and sealed the monster back into the earth, not noticing as an amount of smoke followed it back into it’s seal. 

Little did she notice that Ghirahim had been near by, setting up a very complicated spell, unless you had a lot of magic.

 

Demïse growled and vanished

Cassy blinked “Since when did he have magic…”

Finaly, hearing an all to familiar laugh ring through the pit she whipped around just in time to see Ghirahim stab his sword into her. She was quickly absorbed by the curse he had placed on it. Anyone it stabbed was then trapped as the soul of the sword, and the abilities of that person would be transferred to the weirder. Much like the spell Cassy had used on Fi.

Demïse returned to the designated area. He waited for what seemed like years, when finally he saw a shimmer of red and white out of the corner of his eye. He smiled “You got her?”

Ghirahim nodded “And I killed the rest of the Shiekah, for good measure”

Demïse nodded and smirked “Keep the sword….I only need to track down Fi now”

With that, Ghirahim’s sword shimmered and Cassy’s projection leapt out of it “Gee thanks, you douche….” Ghirahim let out a laugh “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you sweetheart”

Cassy rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue “See how long this holds me”

Ghirahim chucked “Doesn’t matter, a number of your magical skills will be transferred to me anyways.”

Cassy smirked “only a few of many”

Ghirahim smirked “I get your transformations”

Cassy's projections face went pale “….Oh Goddess…….”

Ghirahim nodded “So please, escape as soon as possible so I can finally kill you”

Demïse blinked “What did I miss?”

Cassy sighed and turned to him “I have an ability that either doubles, triples, or quadruples my magic power and physical strength based on how much damage I have sustained….anyone who consistently fights Ghirahim is almost certain to die, unless they weird a sword blessed by the Goddess”

Demïse nodded “I see….so Ghirahim is almost invincible?”

Cassy nodded “Anything that cancels out magic would kill you in any stage higher then the second though”

Ghirahim blinked “Wait what?”

Cassy chuckled “Don’t fight me when I get out, you’ll die right away”

Demïse chuckled “Sometimes I still wish I was sided with you Cassy…”

Cassy rolled her eyes “Following the power I see, well, too late, you literally stabbed me in the back, I am not forgiving you for that any time this Millenia.”

Demïse rolled his eyes “Well, good, I don’t want you alive anyways, I’m just waiting to kill you, then I go after Fi”

Cassy let out a long laugh “Good luck with that one Demïse, She is hidden away and I also strengthened her so she could absorb some things that could easily defeat you, and if the Hero wields her, he can find them. But only I know where those things are, and who the Hero is”

Demïse growled and reached out to grab her “Ah ah aaaah, I’m just a projection, you can’t hurt me”

Demïse turned to Ghirahim “Release her now, or else”

Ghriahim let out a groan and snapped the sword and Cassy materialized, and immediately teleported away.

Demïse let out a frustrated yell and punched a tree, now turning to Ghirahim “The least you could have done was take her teleportation ability!”

Ghirahim shrugged “You need to think your plans out better Demïse”

Demïse held out a hand and it sent Ghirahim flying “I told you, when no one else is around you will address me as Ganon”

Ghirahim sneered, but bit his tongue as he bowed “Of course…Lord Ganon….”

Cassy reappeared at the temple of time and there was one Sheikah standing over the corpses of her family. It was Impa. Cassy set a hand on her shoulder “I’m sorry I couldn’t save them…”

As she had touched Impa, she jumped back “The…The Goddess greets us in person…”

Cassy blinked “Me?”

Impa immediately bowed and kept her head down.

Cassy gulped “Please stop that…”

Impa’s head snapped up “Of course my liege”

Cassy blinked “What do you mean Goddess…?”

Impa stood “You must be shocked….You are the daughter of the Goddess, henceforth, a Goddess. You hold so much power….I am surprised no one else noticed….”

Cassy blinked…did that mean….Zelda was also a vessel for the Goddess..? She shook her head….no way….

Then Impa raised her voice again “You do not bear the vessel of the Goddess, you are the vessel of her power, any sibling you might have would be the vessel”

Cassy gulped “I need to ask you to do something….If a girl named Zelda, the vessel, ever comes down here….Help her with every ounce of strength you have”

Impa nodded “Of course, oh Carrier of the Goddess’ magic”

Cassy smiled and left there, more confused then ever….

She was the Warrior of Darkness, Weilder of the Goddess’ Magic, Daughter of the Goddess, and Queen of Darkness….? Her life never seemed to get easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I will try and add more details to lengthen the chapters even more, but this is my attempt as not leaving you with tiny cliffhangers


	18. Darkness Triumphs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes down. Also teasing Groose about his Pompadour....Whaaaaaa?

Cassy spent the next couple weeks searching any known hideouts of Ghirahim for Demïse. She needed to ensure he wouldn’t end the world as they knew it.

One day, she finally found a lead, having captured one of Ghirahim’s lieutenants and forcing the information out of him.

She packed her things after finishing the demon and destroying the hideout, and teleported herself to the location of Ghirahim and Demïse.

She cloaked herself with her magic, and entered with ease.

Inside Demïse growled “How could let her get away!”

Ghirahim was on the last shred of information “I have apologized multiple times Ganon! Not to mention I gave the information to one of my officers, we don’t need to look for her, she will find us, and we will spring out trap….in fact….she draws near as we speak.”

Demïse smirked and held out a hand and Cassy let out a yelp as she was thrown forward and caught in chains made of magic “There you are”

Cassy smirked “No chains can hold me”

Ghirahim smirked “They don’t need to, they just need to stay on for…three, two, one…oh never mind you can go now”

Cassy was very confused “What do you mean?”

Ghiarhim smirked “Have fun trying to piece yourself back together”

With a loud crack, Cassy body shattered into thousands upon thousands of peices, and falling to the ground. Ghirahim lifted a hand and each piece was broken even more and sent into the body of one of his monster, making them exceedingly stronger.

Demïse chuckled “One down, one to go”

Ghirahim nodded “It will take a long time for her to be whole again….a shred is also inside of you and myself, the only way to free her is to kill every monster that holds a shard, it is nearly impossible, she is as good as dead”

Demïse nodded and smirked “Now…to search for the Hero, he will lead us to Fi”

Ghirahim nodded

 

~~~~~~~~~Many Years Later~~~~~~~~~~

 

Link Woke up to a loud noise. He jumped up and saw an all too familiar Loftwing staring at him through his window. He sat up and read the letter chucked at him. His eyes widened and he jumped to of bed and ran to meet her. 

As he arrived he felt something was…off…but he couldn’t quite place it. He saw Zelda and smiled gently.

“Morning Link, sorry to wake you so suddenly but I needed to make sure you were prepared for your test today”

Link shrugged “More or Less”

Zelda huffed and seemed to be slowly moving Link to the edge “It wouldn’t hurt to practice a little would it?”

Link sighed “I would love to, but I can’t feel Red anywhere…”

Zelda let out a huff “That won’t work with me” She stepped forward and shoved Link off. Immediately Link let out a whistle and waited. He was starting to panic, until Zelda swopped underneath him on her Loftwing and caught him, bringing them back up to the large shrine.

Zelda quickly shoved Link off of her bird and got of as well “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you…you should go look for your bird…I need to tend to mine, it looks like you strained her wing with the extra weight”

Link sighed and nodded, first running to explain to the judge of the competition that it needed to be delayed, he couldn’t find his Loftwing.

After successfully delaying the event, Link ran around, until he saw Groose. He rolled his eyes as Groose and his posse walked up to him.

“Missing something Link?”

Link narrowed his eyes “Excuse me?”

Groose chuckled “Seen your bird today Link” He paused until he saw an angry look on Link’s face “I guess not”

Link chuckled “You know what else I haven’t seen?” Goose raised an eyebrow “You on a good hair day”

Groose fumed and went to punch Link but Zelda appeared out of nowhere “What exactly were you going to do Groose?”

He froze and chuckled, gently punching Link’s shoulder “I was just messing with him, cause we’re such good buds, right Link?”

Link chuckled “Whatever you say Pompadour”

He earned a look from Zelda on that comment, but it was worth seeing Groose angry without being able to do anything about it.

Zelda smiled sweetly “Bye”

Link watched them go and turned to Zelda “I think they took Red”

Zelda blinked “Really? I mean, he’s horrible….but really?”

Link nodded “When I walked up to them he asked me where my Loftwing was, and if I was missing it”

Zelda huffed “Well, I guess I’ll search by sky, and you search by ground?”

Link nodded and took of running, trying to find his bird. Just in case, he stopped by the training barracks and borrowed the practice sword. He saw one of Groose’s crew hanging around the abandoned cave and decided he’d best check it out. 

After distracting the man, he ran inside, killing any monster that came near him, watching curiously as purple smoke drifted out of the monsters and out of the cave. 

He continued on, merely ignoring the smoke at this point as he reached the end. He heard a cry and ran forward, seeing Red trapped behind bars.

He leap forward, breaking the cage and jumped on his bird, going to find Zelda, and then heading to the Graduation ceremony. As he arrived he jumped off of his bird and smirked towards a baffled Groose and waited for the ceremony to start.

As they whistle blew, Link sprinted off the edge and was swiftly caught by his bird. within seconds he was within an inch of the trophy he needed to grab, when an egg came flying at him. 

This caused Red to do a barrel roll and he dodged the egg, grabbing the trophy and flying back to Skyloft quicker then Groose could gape.

As Link landed, having jumped off of Red, he was caught in a hug by Zelda.

After all of the official graduation ceremonies had taken place, Link and Zelda decided to go out for a fly together. Zelda talked about what she had learned about the surface, and how she wished to visit there one day. 

Not a second later, a large tornado, much larger and more ominous looking then their usual, appeared out of nowhere and sucked Zelda and her Loft Wing down, leaving Link shaken up and confused.

Link returned and all but ran to Geapora, Zelda’s father, and quickly told him what happened. 

Geopora sighed “I was always worried this would happen…..” He then explained the prophecy he knew to Link, about how Zelda would be kidnapped, and how Link was the Hero that had to save her, or else the world would fall to ruin.

Link gulped “Why….why me….?”

Geopora smiled “Its in your blood boy, anyone in your line is destined to be a hero, whether they like it or not…now…go save my Zelda”

Link gulped and headed back to his room, dazed and exhausted.

After only a few hours of sleep, Link was awoken by a bright blue light. He sat up, and followed it out of the academy, and to the Goddess’ Statue. He wondered why it was leading him there…

His question was soon answered as he saw a brilliantly glowing sword sitting in a pedestal. He reached forward, drawing it from it’s slumber, and held it skyward. 

The blue figure seemed pleased “I am Fi, servant of the Goddess….I was a soul attached to this sword, that if you ever needed it, would awaken to aid you in crushing the darkness”

Link smiled gently, now much more confidant then he had been early that day “Tomorrow I will go find Zelda”

Fi nodded and pointed to a symbol, floating in front of Link “Strike it with heavenly light and it shall lead the way”

Link did as he was asked and when he exited the statue, he saw a tall green beacon, and a hole in the clouds “That’s where she is”

Fi only nodded her head.

 

~~~~~~Down on the Surface~~~~~

 

Demïse was having another one of his fits “How could you let the Goddess’ vessel get away, AGAIN?!”

Ghirahim growled “One of the Sheikah must have survived….they were order to protect the Goddess in any way possible, even if it meant dying…”

Demïse broke vase that had been nearby, ignoring the rupees that fell out, and turned to Ghirahim “If we do not get her back, I can not awaken Ganon and take the form I need to destroy Fi!”

Ghirahim snarled “You think I don’t know that? I was the one who told you it was even possible!”

Demïse grabbed Ghirahim by his throat, lifting him off the ground and growling out “Don’t address me like one of your goons Lord Ghirahim”

Ghirahim teleported away “My dearest apologies, my liege” he spat the words out as though they were venomous. 

Demïse flicked his hand out “Now, go find her and bring her back so we can complete the ritual”

Ghirahim blinked “Aren’t you forgetting something? You know, inside of one of Cassy’s beasts?”

Demïse growled “We can use it to control the beast and make it destroy the temple”

Ghirahim shrugged “I suppose that could work….I’ll go and find the girl”

~~~~~~~In Faron Woods~~~~~~~   
Impa sat on a rock, watching over the currently unconscious vessel of the Goddess, who also happened to be the sister of the Weilder of the Goddess’ magic…strange.

As Zelda began to stir, Impa sat up, trying to make herself look non intimidating….it didn’t work 

Zelda let out a horrific scream and looked around, trying to find something familiar.

Impa held out her hands “Please calm down Zelda….I need only explain to you the utmost importance of staying away from Ghirahim and his goons”

Zelda paused “Where am I? Who’s Ghirahim? Who are you?”

Impa smiled “You are now on the surface my Lady”

Zelda blinked “But…the surface…shouldn’t exist….”

Impa chuckled “But it does, and here resides a fearful demon wh wished=s to rid the world of you, as he did your sister”

Zelda chuckled “I don’t have a sister”

Impa raised an eyebrow “Half sister, same mother, different father. You sister was born many years ago, before Skyloft was raised. She was born just as the Goddess’ vessel used all of its power to banish the darkness and save the people. You, were born from the same woman, hundreds of years later, before her vessel died.”

Zelda was just silent, her mouth opened in shock 

Impa continued “And now we have to use your Loftwing to go to multiple Temples to cleanse your body in holy water”

Zelda had no words….just confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to lengthen the chapters and cover more ground as we go along


	19. Chapter 19

<http://www.directupload.net/file/d/4473/uwu544tz_png.htm>

<http://www.directupload.net/file/d/4473/rxxbyipr_png.htm>

 

The links above lead to the drawings I did of Fi and Cassy, and I might do Demise later. The rest of the characters look exactly the same so I’m just doing these three at most :P  I like how Fi turned out better, she’s so party…Cassy looks good but less detailed. I spent more time on Fi XD

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and a comment, it might motivate me to continue. (Author is a bad person)


End file.
